Our Story
by Xitaris
Summary: -rated M to be save, nothing really happens though- Sasuke Uchiha was always the model student his father and mother wished for him to be. yet when his friends drag him into a club, his world changed and he becomes addicted, to her.


There she was. Taunting him again. Torturing him with her presence. Yet she was why he kept coming here. It was only 3 weeks ago when his friends dragged him into this place. A strip club. It was called 'KISS' and something after it. But that was irrelevant to him. He'd go anywhere she was. Such a little vixen.

His eyes caught her that night. And ever since, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Her pink hair definitely made her stand out, but it wasn't only that. Her character, her personality, her body language, her … just herself. Everything about her was so unexpected that it would most likely shock you of your horse.

He can still remember it, that first night. His eyes locked on her when she looked for a customer – though he doubted that she even had to search. That was right after a woman , probably in her 30's and most definitely her boss, yelled at her for not doing her job properly.

* * *

"_c'mon teme, why don't you just take that stick out? It's fun, just let yourself go for once! It's not like you even have a girlfriend!" his blond haired friend yelled from across the table. One of the girls of this place seated in his lap. He was forced to yell, not only for the__ loud music, but also for the high decibels of people talking._

_He only replied with a grunt. Like he would even want to let himself loose. The girls here were already drooling over him and all he wanted was to just get the heck outta here! He didn't see what people even liked in here._

_He had just ordered another vodka when a loud voice caught his attention. His head turned around facing the room behind their huge fleshy seat. There was a woman with blond, low pigtails yelling at someone. He decided it wasn't interesting but curiosity killed the cat, or so they say. He thought about taking a glimpse at the unfortunate person._

_Turns out curiosity doesn't always kill someone. There she was. A pink haired girl in all her glory. You immediately saw she worked in this club, though some might doubt it. She was dressed more then others but still there was a lot of skin visible._

_A red tight miniskirt that hugged her ass, a black bikini-like top and a simple grey cardigan with the top buttons open. Surely, it wasn't skimpy, but somehow she looked hotter then every other girl –rather woman though- in this place could ever look._

_The amount of clothes just made you ache for more. Made you want to tear it all off. It was teasing him, that's for sure. But nevertheless he stayed seated in the bright orange sofa and continued watching her. His eyes stalking her shape, remembering every detail._

_She looked around, intended to follow the orders her –most likely- boss yelled at her. He knew what she was doing, searching for costumers. Costumers with money, a lot of money._

_That's when he almost snapped. Never did he think it was possible. He was jealous, jealous because some old fart dared to confront her. Her, he barely knew. You could see immediately what he was thinking, his wrinkled forehead made him look like a dog with too much skin._

_If he wasn't feeling so furious, the thought would've left him laughing on the ground. But all he could do was tighten his hands 'till they formed a fist. Oh how he wished he could smack them against his face._

_He saw how disgusted her expression got as did he saw how the man almost drooled –not to mention jumped- on her.__ If Naruto wasn't sitting between him and the exit of the C-shaped sofa, he knew he'd jump the man. He cursed his temper. His other friends, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai were seated to his left so that wasn't an option either._

_If only he was able to exit the darn couch! He thought for a minute he could say he had to go to the restroom. But that wouldn't work since he would go the other way, for her, and they'd probably notice something as a change of direction. The two places were further apart then Chilli and Hong Kong._

_Somehow the thought made him think of school, school made him think of an excuse. The perfect excuse. He laid his hands next to him ready to lift himself up and say his 'perfect excuse'. But he didn't. believe it or not, he couldn't face her. The thought alone made his hands sweat._

_What if she was totally not what he expected, what if she thought he was just another pervert? A pervert only in for the sex?_

_It almost made him chuckle, anyone in here is here for only one reason and that reason was ONLY sex. But strangely he didn't feel the need towards something like that. Strangely, he wanted to know her name, hear her voice, see her walk, knowing what she likes and dislikes…_

_He himself started thinking he was gay, but his feeling told him just the opposite._

* * *

He found the memories in the back of his mind. The first time seeing her was almost as seeing a ghost. But just not negative, more positive then ever possible. Shocking, of course for he was sure he'd never seen anyone more beautiful. Even today he was still convinced of that fact.

Just that today things were different. As he waited for the clock to turn 1 a.m. he leaned back in a simple one-man couch. He slowly closed his eyes, calling forth another one of his precious memories; the first time he decided to talk to her. How he was being tortured even more than before. And how he never got a word out.

_

* * *

He couldn't sleep the first night, the little witch kept crawling back in his mind._

_She forced him to even take a cold shower. He knew it wasn't just lust he was feeling. His dreams were not all filled with such perverted stuff! After he came back the next day, he still couldn't do it. So he stared and gazed and had another sleepless night._

_That's when he decided to stop it, he'll talk to her. Once again passing a small street and two big offices. He reached the club that was almost his new-found home._

_And he hit the lucky jackpot. There she was once again. Leaning against the bar fidgeting with her nails. She looked bored as usual. Her frilly black miniskirt dragged his attention towards her butt and then her creamy long legs._

_Unlike all the others he never ever saw her wearing leggings or fishnets. It didn't surprise him really, he found out the day before she was all natural. She didn't even wear make-up! Sometimes she would add a little lip-gloss and eye shadow but that was as far as she went._

_Not that he was complaining, he liked her the way she looked; beautiful. Mind-blowing beautiful. Sometimes he even wondered why she even worked in this whore-filled place. But then he thought; 'why wonder when I can just ask her.'_

_That's where his mind blocked once again. How was he going to approach her? He could hardly just walk to her and demand an answer. That would be just plain rude, even for him. How would he ever approach this gorgeous lady._

_He was thinking of a plan. He knew it could fail, he also knew it could pass and he'll just talk to her. Slipping his hand into his back pocket he took out his wallet. 2 pink colored papers were found. 2 papers of each worth € 500. that should be enough. You could say he saved some money. For 2 months since his monthly allowance existed out of one of those papers._

_He always wondered what in the world he would do with all that money. Even his bank account shined golden papers. He never touched his credit card though.. never had to._

_But he wondered. Could he do this? Could he go ask the lady to spend a night with him. Ironic enough, of course she would say yes. Immediately after the thought his head hung low, she's a prostitute. She'll do anything for the money.. would she?_

_Just as a million questions pondered in his head he saw her coming out of the back door, the changing room. Again, wearing something that tested his self-control. Damn! How he wanted to just take her away from here. How he wanted to kiss those innocent… uhm, not so innocent, lips of her._

_She passed him, without even glancing at him. May he say, it didn't boost his charm, not at all. But it made him smirk nonetheless. He knew she had seen him, again. Just like every other night. He also knew she would glance at him when she thought he wouldn't notice. but he notices, he does every time._

_The tight dark leather shorts just showed her butt better, making him want her even more. Was that even possible? His fingers were almost ripping the fabric of the couch he was sitting on, just to stay seated.__ The little red strapless top didn't help either._

_It all showed too much, way too much. Even thought she was wearing an oversized woollen cardigan over it all, it still showed to much. Too much for anybody to see. And finally his hand relaxed as she disappeared into the woman's toilets._

_A sigh escaped his lips, relaxing had almost begun to be a foreign thing to him. He couldn't do it. He knew he couldn't. she was too high up for him even if she was in such a low place. He would wait.. and get tortured one more day._

* * *

A chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered how a 'wuss' he was before. Thinking back, it all seemed like nothing. Not when you knew it could've been so easy. But who was he to say these things? He himself was scared of approaching her. How could he have ever even thought she already knew. She already saw. She was already interested.

He saw the object where he was waiting for go to her boss, the 30-year old grandma. Oh how he sometimes could rip her throat out. She always knew what to say to annoy the guts out of him. It was once so irritating he almost grabbed a bottle, ready to hit her face with it. Was he happy he didn't. Else he probably wasn't allowed to come here anymore..

He followed his little vixen's movements until she disappeared in the back door, the changing room. He let his eyes wander toward the big rounded clock above the bar. 12:36. almost time, he realised, yet he didn't make any movement of sitting up. He closed his eyes. Oh how the first time he actually _did_ talk to her was hilarious. If thought about afterwards. He must've looked so stupid. Reserving her for a night, then explaining it wasn't for what she thaught it was. .. hilarious indeed.

_

* * *

He was seated in his car. His car was stationed in front of the club. A frown was visible as he was deep in thoughts. How? He pondered. That's all he seemed to do lately, ponder 'till his mind went crazy. He even skipped school today. Bad boy he was turning into._

_He knew he would get lectured by his dad. Get shot another stupid remark from his brother, most likely, and possibly a worried look from his mother._

_Never had he skipped school before. Hell, he didn't even do it on purpose. He overslept. It was already noon when he woke up, so what was the point of going to school if it has ended? No point indeed. So he just took his car and pondered. Pondered and thought and wondered. All about the fact how he should talk to her._

_That's when he finally noticed. After rethinking all that happened, his eyes happened to cross the board with the club's phone number. Do they even take reservations? The thought seemed almost stupid. That would be like human business. Again … it _was_ a strip club. Nothing would really surprise him about this place anymore._

_Unless a headless chicken walked out… unconsciously he focused on the door, waiting for something to happen. He let out a sigh. Like hell that would ever happen. He grabbed his cell phone and clapped it open. He typed in the numbers that were shown on the board._

_His thumb floated above the green telephone button. Should he really do this? A 17-year old guy.. asking for a prostitute… that should really flatter his ego. Oh dear now he's gonna master the sarcasm. … sarcasm used with the word sarcasm …great._

_After swallowing an invisible lump in his throat he pressed the button and held the cell by his ear._

'_hello and welcome to__ strawberry's kiss phone service. If you wish to find info about our locating, press 1. if you're wish is to make a reservation for a table in our club for this or the following night, press 2. if you wish to reservate one of our girls for a specific time, press 3. please select your choice.'_

_He was taking aback with the voice. It was an auto played message, he figured. After hearing a beep he heard the woman start over with her text. No way he was about to hear that again. He hastily pressed 3. the phone clicked off the auto message en began ringing._

_After a good 5 minute wait someone picked up. He just hoped it wasn't the one he wanted to 'order'._

'_yeah, which one and what hour?' someone at the other side asked. She sounded grumpy. He immediately got an image of an old lady sucking on her cigarette after a desk holding an old phone. Yep exactly._

_Taken back a little, he finally stuttered out a description of the girl that's been on his mind. Hearing her grumble something along the lines of 'yeah yeah her', like it was always her. Not that he was that surprised, sure she must have captured other lingering gazes of men. heck, he wouldn't be very shocked to hear her attracting women as well._

_He pushed the red button this time. A small bundle of breath escaping as he remembered what he had just done. He ordered.. a prostitute, even if said prostitute was the most beautiful person on earth, no one could ever find this out._

_He could find himself in a world of stupidity, who the heck would order a girl, a woman, a seducer, ... a prostitute. But he couldn't help it, it felt natural, everything did. Coming here was just a way of life, traling her form with his gaze was just an unconscious thing, it just happened._

* * *

He must look extremely stupid, smiling to himself with closed eyes like this. But he didn't care, those times were the best.. no, now was even better. Being with her like this, was natural, it was his life - his habit of living it anyway. Pushing away the unimportant thoughts he quickly glanced at his watch. Another 20 minutes or so, then he'd walk out of this place.

_

* * *

His hands were sweaty, what in god's name had he done, could he really simply walk in there now? If he didn't.. she must be disappointed. She'd be stud up, wouldn't she? It seemed the same to him a small date, that's what he called it when his mother asked him where he went this late. Fortunately for him she was so shocked he could slip out without waiting for her reaction._

_The hairs on his neck stood straight as he walked into the heated club. Several heads turned, wasn't it always like this? Was he being paranoid? He didn't know anymore, anxiously he made his way over to the bar. Was he even supposed to ask there? He didn't care, the girl behind the bar better know._

_As he walked over, he noticed the small blush on the bartender's cheeks, ofcourse. He'd almost gotten used to the lack of attention, he almost even liked it._

_With his most stoic face ha said, " reservation under Uchiha." Just a simple sentence but the girl nodded and walked around the counter, nodding her head to the backdoor, indicating to follow her, and he did._

_The hallways behind the door –where he always wondered what was behind- smelled of sweat, beer and _sex_. His nose wrinkled in disgust, at least use an air refresher or something along the lines of hygiene._

_After opening one of the doors along said smelly hallway she bowed a little and walked away, back to where they came, and left him standing there. His eyes carefully catching a glimpse of a pink blob in the room and his hands got even wetter than before. Should he really do this? Come one, he encouraged himself, it's not like he was going to have sex with the girl, just a talk. Just a talk, it almost sounded convincing, that was until he entered the room and saw her._

_Wearing only a see-through top and a small short – was that a boxer short?. He had to say, she looked hot, as always, already he had slight pain in his pants. The moment his brain was in control of any movement at all he unzipped his jacket and threw it at her, looking away._

_It was quite a rude gesture, but only 'cause he couldn't bring himself to talk. No less, she got the hint and tried on the jacket. After hearing the zip again he allowed himself a peek. If anything got better it was her hotness rate, she was almost fully covered, since the jacket was way too big for her, yet it looked so.. he groaned. She heard._

_That aching pain in his lower area annoyed him, no way he was going to be able to talk to her normally with that issue in his pants, he needed to relax._

"_u-uhm, may I ask why you wanted me to cover myself sir?" her voice kicked me out of his thought, she could never have had such a voice. It was adorable, or maybe she was just faking her sweet voice, since he already hear her shout at the 30-year old bossy woman, and heard her grumble when she sometimes passed him._

_He didn't know how to answer, should he just say he wanted to talk, or that he was merely surprised to see a half naked woman practically pop up in front of him? In case anyone was wondering, sasuke uchiha had never seen a bare breast, not that he can remember._

"_I uh ... only wanted to talk." There it was, that sceptic look I'd been expecting all day.__ Silence drifted in the room and only disappeared after a good amount of time. Her face was strained in the same expression the whole time, as I nervously looked around._

_I must look like a little snot who wanted to know what sex was like, bet I surprised her that I only wanted to talk. Her voice once again was able to bring me back, "talk?" air pushed out her mouth, making a giggle like sound, yet not quite._

"_you're unbelievable, you do realize you're in a striptease club right?" she said, but he could only continue looking at the black tiles on the floor. He must look like a child getting scolded._

"_i'm a stripper." Merely a whisper._

"_i know" a brush of the air._

"_i'm a prostitute.."_

"_.. i know."_

_Painful, the silence was painful and they both couldn't bare it, it irritated her and he could see it. He didn't understand, did she like to be treated as one? Without saying a word he neared the large –kingsize, probably- bed in the room, and set on the satin sheets. The thought of what everybody has been doing on this bed nearly made him shiver and jump away from the filthy object. The only thing keeping him seeted was the thought that they may have been cleaned.. yes again, they may still be dirty from the previous 'activities' on this bed._

_He felt uncomfortable to say in the least, not only because of what she was implying just this moment, but also of... _

" – _make me do anything..." his thoughts were interrupted and he mentally scowled at himself for missing her sentence, missing the extra seconds of hearing her voice. He just stared at her, he didn't know what she was talking about, yet he'll appear as if he did... naruto's way wasn't always stupid.. just 99,99% of the time._

"_you didn't hear what i said did you?" she mumbled. He barely heard it, but he made sure he did this time. She looked away, tearing her eyes away from his gaze. Darn, he liked those eyes. Did he mention they were green, emerald. He had always taken a liking to that one stone, it shines so mysterious._

_He quietly mumbled an apology, he didn't hear and there was no point in denying._

"_I told you that.." she seemed to doubt, probably whether or not she should tell him, that maybe him not hearing was a fortunate thing. But she decided to continue, "with a little money you could make me do anything."_

_To say he was taken aback was a big understatement. Who would suggest to give money for your services? Did she like this job? Did she want him to pay for her? Did she want him to bang her all the way to new-jersey?_

"_y-you want me to pay?" stupid. It was a stupid question, he'd have to pay for only her company anyway, she works for the money, ofcourse she'd want that. Now he just felt stupid, even more than naruto actually was._

"_like i said, i'm a prostitute." She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world for a girl to say. Then again, it was only a fact being told. His eyes trailed her form, before falling to the floor completely._

_She _was_ a prostitute, how foolish could he have been to think talking to her would be easy. Stupid, stupid, stupid... but he wasn't going to bring her stubbornness to the dominant side, he'd talk to her if that's what he wanted._

"_like i said," he spoke as well, repeating her own starting line, "i only wanted to talk."_

_In the corner of his eyes he clearly saw her rolling those emerald beauties. It almost made him chuckle, seeing a really serious woman suddenly rolling her eyes in irritation, or maybe frustration? Ofcourse, he's taking her work away, she could make tons of money in the moment he's reserved for only him, so maybe he was a little selfish._

"_if you want me to pay you for talking, i'd pay. It's only fair i give you the amount you're 'losing'." Again she stared at him, did he have anything on his face? He believed so for she always stared at his lips, then his eyes. He quietly wondered if he ate sloppy again, could be one wonderful explanation, but the shining in her eyes told him otherwise._

"_why?" a whisper pushed itself out through her lips. If his hearing wasn't so good he probably would've missed it. Why? She asked. Why. Oh how he hated that one little word, it could mean so much. What did she ask? Why he reserved her for tonight? Why he only wanted to talk? Maybe she noticed and wanted to know why he always came to this club. Maybe ... he didn't know it anymore, why was such a difficult word, small but so extremely hard._

"_which why?" he finally questioned. He couldn't keep wondering through indifferent thoughts that barely made sense, now could he?_

* * *

That one question, made his whole perspective change. It didn't matter what she did for a living, it was just him and her in a room. It was their first moment, and he was sure he'd always remember. It wasn't the why he asked, it was the why she answered. For the first time, he saw _her_, the real her.

* * *

"_why are you making this so hard for me__?" she growled out. Hard for her? Did he do anything, besides ask? She hid her face in her hands and leaned on her knees. He could only stare at how vulnerable she looked right now, she looked nothing as the serious girl he'd seen just then._

"_what did I do?" he grumbled, it sounded more annoyed that he really was. He couldn't help it, he didn't do anything, did he? When her face was lifted he could easily see the blush on her face._

"_you make me forget what I do, what I am. .. every time I see you in here.." her sentence was left in the thin air. She trailed off and just smiled to herself. How could he not find her even more beautiful now? She looked so.. cute. Her eyes were glassy, her lips turned in a small sad smile and her cheeks crimson._

_He couldn't help it, he reached his hand out and slipped it on one of those red colored cheeks. His other hand supported his weight as he leaned towards her._

_Her lips looked so.. kissable. They looked extremely soft and the only thing going through his mind was that he needed to feel them, he couldn't go on like this, he needed it. He smugly thought he deserved this in the back of his mind. He could easily been seen as a regular costumer... who never even paid for a girl. Well until now that is._

_Honestly he was scared about it, what if he would fall deeper in this black hole? He could be addicted. No. He already was, addicted like a drug user to his heroine shots. His eyes couldn't stand not seeing her. They burned without her._

_But he didn't do it. He couldn't. He told her he only wanted to talk. With a loud groan he let himself fall on the bed – the one who he trusted to be washed. He buried his hand palms in his eye sockets. He was foolish, he didn't understand __anything__ he was doing. Nothing at all. She could be staring at him like he was nuts, for all he knew. It didn't matter._

_Another groan escaped him when he noticed the earlier ache in his pants. Damnit. looking back at her earlier statement, he was ready to glare at something, making this hard for her? Does she have any idea what he's holding back. Just the idea of being able to take her. It tortured him. He decided a long time ago that he was not one of those creeps who came here only for that –everyone only comes here for that._

"_w-what's wrong?" her voice was slightly surprised. He could only imply that it was nothing. Just a really bad erection, oh yeah, that's all. _That_ though, he didn't tell her._

* * *

That night just went on like that, awkward. It was weird having to restrain himself so much, but honestly, he was a 17 year old guy, what did you expect. They ended up talking and he found out some things about her. He remembered how he came again that week, ordered her again. That second time; she was dressed more casually, she must've remembered he didn't really encourage her half nakedness. Jeans and a top, she looked amazing.

After meeting her once, his addiction went downfall, he still came every day, and most of the time he ordered her. A small fragment of a memory came to his mind. And so did a question, how long had he sat here thinking?

_

* * *

He was about to stand up, push himself of the bed they were both lying on, staring at the ceiling. Just as he sat upright she grabbed his arm. He came every day in the club, and almost every week he 'ordered' her at least once._ _Sometimes he had to cancel since he couldn't come and he hated that._

_He had to ask his mother for a little bit more allowance –he was mommy's boy- , she had given him it almost directly. Now he got about €2000 in a month, enough to spend time with her every week._

"_stay?" he heard her whisper, her eyes were down casted as he watched her. Lately she'd been blushing more often. Not that he minded, he wasn't about to tell her not to. He loved to see her blush. Then something come in his mind. He never once asked her name, it seemed asking would be now or never, he wanted to know stuff about her, and honestly, he didn't want to go either._

"_what's your name?" his voice called as he went to lay down again. After hearing only silence he turned his neck so he could face her. She stared back. While she was going to open her mouth, he spoke again and cut her off._

"_your real name." He said, just for clarification. He already knew her stage name; blossom. Simple and unique. It suits her well. But he wanted to know her name, the name no one else here knew. He was curious would it fit her as good as well?_

"_sakura..." she softly said. His mind immediately thought of the tree, than her face. It did suit her. Even better than 'blossom'. Her pink hair was indeed the shade of the petals of the tree. He noticed she was about to say something and this time, he let her._

"_if you want.." she started, ".. y-you .. uh.. can come more.." her blush deepened when his eyes slightly widened in wonder, did she just ask him to order her more? He thought she did. He couldn't help but stutter out a 'what'._

"_y-you know, from the house... uh .. since you're a regular customer.." her sentence trailed off again and he wondered if it was really that. From the house, he'd never heard that before. He strongly believed she just wanted to see him more._

"_hn" he smirked. He knew it was a stupid excuse, yet he couldn't help but find it cute. Then again, would she ask this of every 'regular' customer? He could hardly be seen as one either way, he only gave her money to talk to him – how pathetic that may sound. Maybe she liked it, talking that is._

"_i wouldn't have the money for it anyway, once a week is good enough." He mumbled. He didn't watch her reaction for he didn't want to see disappointment. Was it really? He thought. He almost crumbled when he was alone, thinking about all the talks he had with her – though there was not much to think about yet._

"_is it?" for a minute he thought he had said his mind out loud. But he didn't, it was her voice, not his. She said the exact –almost- same thing. "is it really enough?" before he noticed she was right beside him, crimson strawberry on top. She was shy when it came to him, though he still wondered why that would be._

'**you never forget your first kiss.' **_Indeed._ _Even thought this wasn't his first kiss, it still felt like it. Her lips brushed ever so slightly against his, as he sucked in his last bit of breath and hold it. Tingles were felt in his stomach and he reminded himself not be such a chick._

_It seemed to be an eternity, but the moment her lips were gone, it was barely a second. Did she feel that too? That spark that lightened his entire body? Maybe she didn't. She must've kissed a ton of guys like this._

_He briefly pushed her away, not too much though, he still wanted to feel her breath on his lips. He felt his breath being harsher than before. His fingertips burned from her skin. Touching her now felt so much different than usual._

_He forgot anything he wanted to say, forgot his own promise, forgot simply everything.. except the fact that those lips, were the only things he wanted to feel._

_He was awoken by patch of heat covering his face. He pried his eyes open, but could only succeed in successfully opening them after the 3d try. It felt like it was a new day of a new life –reborn. He could merely stare at the ceiling with glazed over eyes._

_Flashes of the previous night shook his world. Did he.. –did they? Wondering and pondering. He felt too tired –or was it laziness- to even move his body. The sun was brightly illuminating the room, the sight seemed alien for a brief moment. This room –which was almost a second home , he had never seen it being so bright before. It was always night time and the curtains were mostly closed – even thought they were still closed now, it didn't stop the burning light._

_it seemed strangely alien. He wasn't used to this – the same feeling he had when his mom suddenly came home with big poofy curls. He scrunched his nose at the poorly attempted comparison. Has he banged his own brain out during the night? Could be. He wouldn't be so surprised._

_A soft groan to his right made him turn his head._

_The sight was incredible, there she was, her face so peaceful as the cloth barely hid her from his view. Had she ever looked this.. dazzling before?_

* * *

He lost his first time to her, and she lost her heart to him – at least that's what he'll keep telling himself. Even when she finally descended the corner staircase and smiled brightly at him, he was sure she was too much for him. He was the one who was madly in love.

"sasuke-kun, let's go!" dazzling once more, i could only smile along with her. How is it, that she made me so addicted.

"have you given them the papers?"

"yep, from today, i'll be all yours"

Not grinning was not option.

_**That's how our story began**_

_**That's how it will always be**_

_**And that's how it shall end**_

_**Loving one another, truly forever**_

_**

* * *

**_**finally done; i've been working on this WAY too long! i ended it earlier than expected though, it was ment to be more fluff, maybe i'll put an extended version in the futur ;O dun know for sure!**

**for readers that have followed -cough- stalked -cough- me to this account, DEADLY DREAMS will be continued, once i get my love for it back from the underwold =_="**

**till now, till soon, ciao (whatever!)**

**thank you xepru for ignoring me all this time XD lmao you're the best ;3**

**[i'm not usually a review slut - that's how i call those people who say, "gimmi reviews or no update bla bla", but please, you will do me a favor of just saying what i could change to be better, i aim to be a good writer someday, so i'll need your help ;3 thank you anyways for reading and -if you did- enjoying the story ^^**


End file.
